Przebudzenie
by kaynone
Summary: Pierwszy odcinek serialu który nigdy niepowstanie "Prototyp" na podstawie gry "Prototype"


**Prototyp**

_Przebudzenie_

-Gdzie ja jestem? Co ja tu robie? -Rozejrzał się. Był w ciemnej celi, zanim stało metalowe łużko z brudnym materacem, po jego prawej stronie stały cięzkie, zbrojone, stalowe drzwi. Podbiegł szybko do drzwi i zaczął uderzać je pięściami.

-Jest tu ktoś!? Wypuśćcie mnie z tąd! -krzyczał atakując drzwi, nagle poczół potworny ból przechodzący od głowy w dół i z powrotem.

-AAAARRGGHH! -Krzyknoł z bólu poczym padł na ziemię. Zemdlał.

Odzyskał przytomność. Gdy otworzył oczy poczół palący w oczy blask. To była lampa, leżał na łóżku podobnym do dentystycznego, ręce i nogi miał skrępowane metalowymi kajdanami, a tułw był przyciśnięty przez łańcuch. Niewidział nic prucz światła.

-173 czy mnie słyszysz? -uszłyszał.

-Co ja tu robie? Kim ty jesteś, wypuść mnie z tąd!? -krzyknął, próbując sie wyrwać.

-Spokojnie 173, porozmawiajmy. -odpowiedział nieznajomy.

-Jaki kurwa 173 !? Jestem...boże kim ja jestem?...nic niewiem...niepamiętam...Aarrghh!!! -znów poczół ten ból, był tak potężny że prawie znów niezemdlał ale za to był półprzytomy. Słyszał tylko słowa _spokojnie 173, spokojnie..._

Ocknoł się w celi, cały czas czół bół ,jakby krew chciała mu rozsadzić żyły. Spojrzał na swoje ręce. Z dziurek z których powinien wypływać pot powoli wypływa krew, tak samo na na nogach, jego jedyne ubranie, białe shorty były pokryte krwią ściekającą z klatki piersiowej. Wstał i spojrzał na zbrojone drzwi. Pomyślał że gdyby mógł je jakoś zniszczyć albo otworzyć było by dobrze. Nagle poczół ogromny ból w lewej ręce. Z dziurek niewypływa juz krew. Od szyi, przchodząc przez łopatkę, bark i lewą ręke zaczeła przechodzić mutacja. Kości zwiększyly swoją obiętość skóra stwardniała i zmieniła barwę na przypominający błoto brąz, a mięśnie urosły trzykrotnie,dłonie się powiększyły, mały palec zaczoł złączać się z palcem obok, środkowy z wskazującym tworząc 3 palce, które następnie powiększyły się i przybrały barwę i twardość reszty ręki.

-Co oni ze mną zrobili -pomyślał, poczym spojrzał na drzwi. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na zmutowaną ręke, potem na drzwi, odchylił lewą nogę do tyłu, prawą zgioł w kolanie, ręke wyciągnoł do tyłu napinając wszystkie mięśnię i całą siłą uderzył w drzwi, które pod ogromną siłą zgieły się w pół i odleciały wbijając się w ścianę na przeciwko.

Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z celi rozglądając się, był w białym korytarzu. Z jednej i drugiej strony korytarza wybiegło po dwóch strażników, ubranych w kamizelki kuloodporne, kaski policyjne ze szklaną osłonką i granatowe mundury. W rękach mieli metalowe kijki z błyskającym na ich czubku światłem. Te światło to był prąd. Nic niemówiąc zaczęli bieć w jego stronę.

Gwałtownie podniosło mu się ciśnienie, serce chciało wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Widząc że strażnicy raczej się niezatrzymają obrócił się szybko w prawą strone raniąc śmiertelnie dwóch pierwszych przeciwników. Zamarł. Dwóch następnych przeciwników zatrzymało się za jego plecami. Bali się. Nagle znów poczół ból tym razem w prawej ręce, zaczeła się zmnieniać, w niecałe dwie sekundy przybrała kształt lewej.

-173 zaczął mutować, zbuntował się i zabił dwoch naszych, przysli...AAAA!!!-Łapiąc wzywajacego pomoc strażnika rzucił go w drugiego próbującego uciec zabijając ich obu.

Spojrzał na ręce.

-Boże co oni ze mną zrobili!!? -Klękł. -Kim...czym ja jestem? Muszę się z tąd wydostać. -wstał i zaczął biec korytarzem. Biegnąc zauwarzył strażnika, złapał go z tułowie i dosłownie wbił go w ścianę. Za zakrętem na przeciwko niego były schody, wbiegł po nich, biegnąc zauwarzył okno, bez zastanowienia skoczył w nie zasłaniajac się zmutowanymi rękoma, niszcząc okno i wyrywając kraty które je zabezpieczały. Po wyskoczeniu zobaczył że był około 20 metrów nad ziemią. Uderzył z hukiem w ziemię. Nic nie poczół. Odwrócił się w stronę budynku i spojrzał na napis na tablicy wiszącej na ścianie _"Gentek". _Budynek był dość stary, była noc więc niewidział go dokładnie ale było widać że jest stary i zniszczony.Z budynku zaczeli wybiegać uzbrojeni żołnierze, odwrócił sie w drugą stronę i zaczął biec. Przed nim stał 3 metrowy mur. Przeskoczył go. Biegł dalej. W tle słyszał syreny alarmowe. Biegł przez ulice przez kilka minut poczym zatrzymał się w jakiejś uliczce, padł na ziemię. Zemdlał.

**C.D.N.**


End file.
